Corazon negro y Ojos rojos
by kiras70
Summary: Hana Ryuga no era su nombre, pero ella no lo supo hasta que todo se vio perdido, ahora que recupero su nombre y la libertad deberá sobrevivir por ella misma, es una Hyuga pero no recuerda haber tenido el byakugan, no es Ryuga, y ¿porque tiene el sharingan? Konoha parece un lugar peligroso, pero es hora de volver.


Bien como siempre Naruto pertenece a su creador Masashi Kishimoto yo solo tome sus personajes para crear mi historia. **NO AL PALGIO**.

Sinopsis: Hana Ryuga no era su nombre, pero ella no lo supo hasta que todo se vio perdido, ahora que recupero su nombre y la libertad deberá sobrevivir por ella misma, es una Hyuga pero no recuerda haber tenido el byakugan, no es Ryuga, y ¿porque tiene el sharingan? Konoha parece un lugar peligroso, pero es hora de volver.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- Capitulo 01 - Vivir.-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Miro como aquella pequeña luz se filtraba por un ajuero en la pared, se acerco arrastrando su cuerpo al extremo de la celda…calor… hace tanto que no sentía calor que este pequeño rayo de luz le llenaba el alma, ¿cuanto llevaba en esa celda? Quizás 3 meses o más, sus familiares estaban muertos y como si fuera poco ella no era Hana-Ryuga sino Hinata Hyuga, aunque ya no podía usar ese apellido ella no poseía esos ojos característicos, claro estaba el hecho que no recordaba nada de su antigua vida solo… solo…

Callo sus pensamientos y viro el rostro ligeramente hacia la celda de su lado donde uno de los malditos que habían asesinado a su madre encerraba a una mujer y un niño… se veía un par de años mas joven que ella. Los miro sin ninguna consideración, fijamente a lo cual ellos no parecían darse cuenta de su presencia, quizás la mugre, lo delgada o la inexistencia de chacka la hacia invisible a los ojos de sus compañeros de pasillo.

Miro sus manos, estaban sucias y algo rotas, sus ropas tenían sangre seca y suciedad, no quería explicarse el hedor que desprendía su cuerpo, tenia la mala suerte de encontrarse justo al lado de donde depositaban los desechos humanos… no quería pensar mas, tiro su cuerpo acomodándose en el suelo…esperando… hoy le tocaba comer, ya había pasado una semana o mas desde que le habían llevado un trozo de carne, agua y pan, sintió los pasos y levanto la vista viendo la cara del hombre que la miraba con superioridad, este lanzo un pan el cual callo unos centímetros de ella, lo miro sin sentimientos, se había cansado de gritar que la liberaran, ya no podía hacer mas que esperar que el futuro sea mejor.

– Disfrútalo…– soltó el hombre con cinismo. – ya que será lo ultimo de comer que veras.

Apenas el hombre se fue tomo el pan y lo miro por unos segundos, ¿como había terminado así? Madre, padre, los extraño. –Pensó – Luego de terminar de comer se quedo dormida.

– ¡Mami! NOOOOO! ¡AYUDA!

Hinata despertó asustada y se levanto como pudo sosteniéndose de la pared se acerco a la celda donde estaba el niño gritando.

Vio como este se encontraba con el cuerpo de la mujer entre sus brazos mientras lloraba.

– Que ocurrió…– pregunto afirmándose en los barrotes.

El niño la miro por unos segundos para luego abrir la boca queriendo decir algo, pero nada salía de el.

Lo entendió, ella había pasado ya por eso con su padre. – Déjala ya…esta en un mejor lugar. –

El niño la miro y negó mientras mordía su labio inferior. – E…ella no… ella dijo que no me dejaría, ¡ella no pudo irse! – el chico aferro mas su madre a el.

Hasta que llego el mismo hombre que le había traído el pan el día anterior y abrió la celda.

– Dámela, ya esta muerta. – Dijo acercándose al cuerpo.

– ¡NO! – grito el niño aferrandose al cadáver.

– Que me la des mocoso, no quiero que esta mierda comience a oler mas mal de lo que ya huele. – el hombre empujo al niño contra la pared y tomo por los pies el cuerpo, Hinata veía con rabia la escena, deseaba ayudar… pero no podía, no tenia las fuerzas.

El niño se había quedado inmóvil en la pared, hinata no lo perdía de vista cuando noto que este susurraba algo para luego sorprenderla a un más cuando en su mano logro ver pequeños rayos, este levanto la cabeza y corrió hasta el hombre que estaba por salir de la celda con el cadáver.

– Raiton Hiraishin – el chico toco con el rayo al hombre sorprendiéndolo, este callo al suelo por un segundo y luego se levanto tirando la chico nuevamente a la pared pero con mucha mas fuerza, Hinata ahogo un grito al ver que este se acercaba a patear al pequeño cuerpo.

– ¡PARA Es solo un niño! – pero el tipo la ignoraba. – ¡maldito lo vas a matar! – grito con toda sus fuerzas.

– Ya para Kosue, no gastes energía con esa cosa. – Dijo el hombre que recién entraba refiriéndose al niño.

Kosue miro al niño y le escupió. – Pensaba quemar el cuerpo, pero creo que será mejor dejárselo de comida a los cuervos, ellos merecen comer… aunque sea basura. – dijo esto ultimo saliendo de la celda.

Hinata miro con pena al pequeño cuerpo que ahora se encontraba sollozando…

Así pasaron 3 días y el niño apenas y se movía.

– Me llamo Hinata Ryuga. – apego su cuerpo a la pared deslizándose hasta sentarse en el suelo.

El niño no respondió.

– ¿Tengo 11 años y tu? –

– Kenta tengo 10…

Hinata sonrió. – ¿Hace cuanto no comes?

El niño se acomodo sentándose en el suelo mirando sus pies respondió. – Creo que ya son 4 días…

Había podido entablar una conversación con kenta, eso hizo que hinata se relajara por primera vez en mucho tiempo, hablaba con alguien que estaba viviendo lo mismo que ella, el no era un enemigo, pero luego de eso nuevamente hubo silencio…

2 días después****

Hinata había sido entrenada por su padre y madre para ser una ninja, y podía estar 2 meses sin ingerir nada de alimento, claro estando en buenas condiciones, pero el niño que estaba a su lado parecía no tener entrenamiento ni nada, ella ya había notado como este se acercaba mas a la muerte… Esos días habían sido amenos para ella, por momentos olvidaba que estaba en un infierno gracias a Kenta, habían hablado de su vida, ella le contó de sus padre y sus viajes por el país del viento y Kenta le había contado de su vida en la aldea de la nube a la cual el y su madre pertenecían cuando ella vivía y eran libres. Pero eso podía acabar, Hinata lo notaba recaído como cuando su pequeño gatito estaba a unos días de morir, sentía miedo de quedar sola nuevamente, pero eso no fue lo peor.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver al hombre llamado Kosue, el cual los miro y sonrió. – Les traigo buenas noticias mocosos, mañana serán liberados y pasaran a mejor vida. – el hombre se acerco a su celda y la miro. – que desperdicio, pero bueno, ordenes son ordenes. – se alejo y antes de salir dijo. – mañana será un gran día.

Hinata miro al Kenta y vio el miedo en sus ojos, ella savia que significaba, ¡_quiero vivir_!

Recordó…

_Hija, aunque tengas el corazón negro es puro y late por que quiere seguir viviendo, eres un milagro…eres especial para nosotros, vive Hana, vive._

Su padre le decía que su corazón era negro, cada vez que lo escuchaba se asustaba, era diferente… ¿porque su corazón era negro? ¿ella era mala? ¿moriría? Pero su madre siempre la alentó, su corazón no era negro por que ella fuera mala, ni por que fuera a morir, si no que era un corazón que absorbía los dolores y miedos de las personas y los sanaba volviéndolos propios, aquel corazón no era de ella y lo sabia, era un corazón que simbolizaba el sufrimiento de muchos, la persona a la cual pertenecía había absorbido mucho dolor… asiéndolo propio.

Deseaba absorber el miedo de Kenta y decirle que todo iba a estar bien, deseo que su madre tuviera la razón para así poder quitarle el dolor al niño que estaba a su lado…

– Kenta. – llamo al niño que se encontraba callado desde hace tiempo.

La miro, se le podía ver la tristeza y aceptación en sus ojos.

– No te rindas, escaparemos de aquí. –

Hinata comenzó a concentrarse, juntando el poco chakra que tenia, no estaba segura de lo que estaba asiendo, los recuerdos la invadían. Su padre Tora, Tenia un misterioso y único poder, el único que nunca trato de enseñarle a ella, el controlaba el elemento agua al extremo de la perfección, el había creado una forma de usarla para controlar a los animales, claro esto solo le funcionaba con animales de bajo rango, en uno de sus viajes su madre había estado a punto de ser atacada por un lobo y lo había visto usarla, no hacia llaves de jutsus, simplemente veía como el chacka emanaba de forma uniforme por todo el cuerpo.

Ella también dominaba el elemento agua casi a la perfección, era lo que mas entrenaba con su padre, el le había dicho que no tenia la fuerza suficiente para un cuerpo a cuerpo con un ninja de nivel, pero si dominaba un elemento tendría ataques que le podían asegurar la victoria, no importando la masa muscular y la fuerza.

El concepto es básico el cuerpo esta compuesto en su mayoría por agua, solo debes encontrar la forma de manejarla y si lo lograba podía haber una posibilidad.

Había hecho correr el chacka por su cuerpo, haciendo una muy ligera capa de chacka que la cubría, miro a Kenta el cual parecía darse cuenta de lo que ella hacia, le sonrió.

– Necesito tu ayuda. – Suspiro – debes dejarme tratar de controlarte.

– La miro extrañado. – ¿Jutsu de sombras? – Hinata negó.

– No, Es una técnica que mi padre manejaba, si lo logro…– miro hacia el pequeño agujero de la celda, donde se filtraba el único rayo de sol. – podremos ser libres y vivir así.

El niño mostró una pequeña sonrisa y asistió con la cabeza. – confió en ti.

Hinata le sonrió de manera agradecida.

Era la hora, ojala lo lograra, no, ella debía lograrlo, no moriría y menos dejaría que muriera Kenta, no si ella podía evitarlo.

Cerró los ojos en dirección al niño y trato de visualizarlo, sintió sus corrientes de chacka calmadas, imagino su masa muscular, las venas y por ultimo el agua recorriendo su cuerpo, trato de controlar una parte, su mano, pero no funcionaba. Siguió intentándolo, 7 horas más y nada, tenía ganas de llorar, gritar, no podía, se sentía inútil, como habría deseado que su padre le enseñara la técnica. Abrió los ojos y lo miro, seguía en la misma posición pero ahora se encontraba dormido.

Debía recordar mas detalles, solo recordaba estar corriendo hacia su madre y ver a su padre que recién llegaba parado emanando una pequeña capa de chakra, luego al lobo que se lanzaba a atacar, todo fue lento… Un pequeño destello casi invisible, y luego el lobo había sido azotado en el suelo de manera sobrenatural. Un destello, quizás en eso estaba el truco, no podía ser otra cosa mas que chakra, ¿pero como? Cuanto rato habría llevado pensando en eso que ya se podía ver una pequeña luz, le quedaba poco tiempo.

– Hinata. – llamo kenta mirándola preocupado. – No dormiste… – no era una pregunta era un afirmación.

Ella no lo negó. – Creo que podría funcionar, lo pondremos en practica.

Cerro nuevamente los ojos y recorrió el lugar era una choza por fuera, pero por dentro era solo metal y habían 2 pasillos los cuales cada uno tenia 3 celdas, estos los había visto cuando la encerraron, afuera de la puerta había un hombre sentado, lo comenzó a visualizar, lentamente, sus corrientes de chakra estaban lentas, se encontraba dormido, su masa muscular y el agua. Ese hombre debía tener las llaves para abrir la puerta, comenzó a realizar sellos con las manos, su padre no los ocupaba, pero ella no sabía como el lo hacia así que debía crear su propio sistema.

El chakra que poseía era menor y esperaba que alcanzara para algo – Expulsión de chacka – una pequeña parte de su capa se desprendió creando una pequeña bolita que casi no se veía de lo pequeña, bien, se concentro a lo máximo, de un momento a otro se comenzó a sentir mareada y sentía que la cabeza le quería explotar, pero de una manera inexplicable pudo comenzar a desplegar la bola de chakra hacia la puerta de una manera rápida, paso por la cerradura y la introdujo dentro de hombre que no sintió ningún cambio, ahora podía sentir el agua recorrerla como si se encontrara dentro de el, su chacka sentía la corriente fluir y ella la sentía propia, levanto una mano a la altura de su pecho, y haciendo un simple sello juntando sus dedos abrió los ojos, aun la sentía y podía visualizarla sin tener que darle mayor concentración.

Se levanto del suelo y miro a Kenta. – Vamos hay que escapar rápido, los demás están durmiendo y traeré al hombre para que consigamos las llaves. – espero una reacción pero este solo la miraba un tanto asombrado y asustado. – ¿Pasa algo?

– ah no, es solo que… tienes los ojos rojos.

– he. – hinata no esperaba esa aclaración, pero no era momento de ver si era verdad. – bien por ahora debemos salir de aquí. – comenzó a concentrar mas chacka en su mano y llamo el cuerpo del hombre. Sentía que poco a poco el cuerpo comenzaba a obedecerle, y el dolor de cabeza cada vez era peor, lo levanto con cuidado, se concentro en el agua que corría por la parte mas elevada del cuerpo, debía matarlo, no podía cometer el riesgo de que despertara, en un segundo oprimió el agua que en realidad se trataba de la sangre que se encontraba en la parte del cerebro matándolo instantáneamente, se le agotaban las fuerzas y aun debía manejar el cuerpo para correr la puerta la cual se habría corriéndola hacia un extremo. Manejo el cuerpo hacia la puerta y se concentro el la mano, con cuidado hizo que me moviera haciendo presión sobre la puerta abriéndola lentamente. Le quedaba muy poco para llegar pero ya no tenia mucho chakra así que de un solo movimiento hizo que el cuerpo quedara frente a su celda cayendo en seco al suelo.

– Vamos. – dijo yendo hacia el hombre y mirando con esperanza las llaves que traía en el pantalón abrió su celda y luego la de su compañero. Trato de sentir los chacras y comprobó que estos aun seguían dormidos.

********End cap********

Adelantos del próximo capitulo al estilo Hunter x Hunter.

**C** amino de dos

**R**enaciendo en otro lugar

**E**stancia peligrosa

**C**hacka expulsión

**E**rror de cálculos

**R**enegado

Hola aquí yo de nuevo con este nuevo fic, lo escribí sin querer queriendo por así decirlo, fue un momento donde escuchaba la canción de Sora, aunque el fic no tenga nada que ver con la canción.

Bien unas aclaraciones ya que esta bastante rarito este nuevo fic. Primero: Si, hinata tiene los ojos rojos y el corazón negro ya que por circunstancias que explicare mas adelante en algún capitulo ella perdió los dos y se le hizo un transplante esto sucedió porque en el rapto que sucedió en el anime a los 3 años de ella fue secuestrada y en este fic no la rescataron y bueno no daré mas spoiler… bueno el ultimo, es bastante simple saber quien es el ex dueño del corazón y los ojos que hinata posee ahora, hagan memoria ojos rojos, sufrimiento y el dolor de la autora por matar a uno de los personajes que adora…

Creo que tengo otro fic algo parecido donde Hinata controla la sangre, deber ser que veo mucho avatar jajaja bueno, espero les haya gustado, y un aviso a los que esperan las contis de mis fic, de regalo de navidad traeré 6 capítulos de los 3 fic mas comentados que tengo y los cuales no he actualizado ^^

Bueno nos vemos próximamente un saludo.


End file.
